The attachment of equipment and distributed systems to stiffened steel bulkheads or overheads is straightforward and has been extensively used on board Naval vessels. The typical method is to weld a steel bracket or channel directly to a steel bulkhead or transverse frame to which the specific equipment is then directly attached by means of any suitable mechanical fastening arrangement. Welding attachment methods heretofore developed and utilized are not found to be suitable, reliable or desirable for survival of the shock and seaway loading of the attached equipment on composite sandwich core types of bulkheads. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for simple, affordable and more reliable attachment of equipment to composite sandwich construction types of support structure, such as that currently associated with marine vessel bulkheads.